


Я пойду за тобой во тьму

by Isdronningen



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isdronningen/pseuds/Isdronningen
Summary: То, что осталось за кадром в «Повелителе Ночи» — история о том, как Зо Сахаал и Мита Эшин выбирались с обречённого Эквиксуса.Работа с ЗФБ-2017





	Я пойду за тобой во тьму

Мита Эшин

_…Вначале — чувство огромной высоты._

_Затем — холод.  
_

_По обе стороны от Миты зияет бездна. Она стоит на верхушке металлического монолита, на острие сверкающего тонкого шпиля, овеваемого ледяными воздушными течениями. Напор ветра грозит сбросить её вниз.  
_

_Голова кружится. Мита знает это место, она уже бывала здесь в своих видениях — пять раз? шесть? — но страх приходит всё равно, подкатывает под самое горло неконтролируемой волной тошноты._

_Мита кричит — просто не может сдержать крика._

_С небес ей на тысячу голосов вторят железные ястребы: Повелители Ночи. Космодесантники Хаоса. Палачи миров.  
_

_От края до края мир заполняется красным.  
_

_Страх сменяется паникой, тошнота — невыносимым давлением, как будто воздух сделался толщей воды... крови? Пронзительные ястребиные крики ввинчиваются в мозг, причиняя боль. Мита пытается закрыть ладонями уши, оступается и летит в кровавый океан.  
_

_Она падает медленно, но всё же не так медленно, как если бы и правда тонула. Кровь клубится завитками багрового тумана. Красное марево взрезает огромная когтистая лапа, и в облаках проступают очертания исполинской рогатой головы, окруженной нимбом гнева и тьмы. Реальность стонет и кровоточит от присутствия зверя Хаоса, и Мита вспоминает: Ацербус.  
_

_Кровавая дымка опять взвихряется от взмаха дымных когтей, и Мита понимает, что демон-принц на ощупь пытается что-то найти — или кого-то поймать.  
_

_В черных разрывах, оставленных когтями, зарождается некое движение. Сгустки тьмы выпускают щупальца, которые у Миты на глазах перерождаются в змееподобных существ, сотканных из псевдоплоти варпа. Твари-щупальца дрожат: завитки дыма в безветренном воздухе, только дым этот — разумный и хищный. Твари вынюхивают. Ищут. Тянутся к Мите — пока что вслепую, не зная, что она там, но это лишь вопрос времени — когда они заметят её.  
_

_Туманные щупальца расползаются усиками виноградной лозы, заполняя пространство. Одно из них касается её лица, скользкое и обжигающее. Мита в панике отстраняется, взмахивает руками — и рвёт нереальную кровавую мглу, проваливаясь в реальность ночного бурана. Щупальца прядают прочь. Со сдавленным криком Мита стремительно падает вниз сквозь завывающий ветер и летящий снег — и видит другого гиганта, сотканного из теней и дыма. Огромными прыжками он несётся вниз по изрытому воронками, дымящемуся склону города-улья, прижимая к истекающим полночной синевой доспехам… её?  
_

_Мита успокаивается: она уже видела это прежде.  
_

_Её двойник одет в грязные тряпки, на которые Мита сменила роскошный наряд дознавателя Священной Инквизиции, когда бежала от своего хозяина. Волосы неровно обкромсаны, на лице — разводы от грязи, слёз и крови. У двойника нет правой руки; плечо обожжено, окровавленная одежда заиндевела на ледяном ветру.  
_

_Эта часть видения Мите тоже знакома.  
_

_Доспехи Повелителя Ночи — капитан Зо Сахаал, услужливо подсказывает память, — обожжены и покрыты множеством трещин и прорубленных дыр. На спине — три страшные борозды с опалёнными краями; прыжковый ранец перекосило. Левый наплечник расколот, и рука чёрно-синего гиганта безвольно колотится о керамитовый бок. Просто удивительно, что он в состоянии удерживать равновесие при прыжках… вообще совершать эти прыжки — сопла ранца работают через раз.  
_

_Мита хмурится: этого не было в её прежних видениях. Этого вообще не должно в них быть — зыбкая, метафоричная природа образов, порождаемых фурор арканум, не допускает такой детализации образов. Такой… реалистичности._  
  
…Потому что это уже не видение.  


Мита поняла, что смотрит на себя и Сахаала в реальном времени.  


Она пребывала в состоянии прокулитации — удалённого наблюдения, когда астральное тело псайкера покидает плоть. В прошлый раз спонтанная прокулитация настигла её под действием наркотика, который вколол своему дознавателю безумный Каустус. Сейчас, по всей видимости, это состояние спровоцировали боль и шок после того, как Ацербус, пытаясь добраться до Короны Нокс — или до Зо Сахаала, или до обоих сразу — оторвал Мите руку.  


_У меня действительно больше нет руки_.  


Мита уставилась на свое искалеченное тело, пытаясь осмыслить ужасный факт, но приказала себе успокоиться раньше, чем её захлестнула новая волна паники.  


Её сознание живо — значит, живёт и тело. Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что в астральной проекции она не чувствует боли, и сосредоточиться на ситуации. И на том, чтобы прожить ещё немного в том бурлящем безумии, которое эта ситуация собой представляла.  


Мир-улей Эквиксус, ослабленный серией диверсий и разрываемый изнутри мятежом, прямо сейчас подвергался нападению космодесантников Хаоса во главе с демоном-принцем Ацербусом. Губернатор мёртв — убит инквизитором Каустусом, предателем поневоле. Инквизитор тоже мёртв — убит Митой. Сама Мита тяжело ранена и находится в полной зависимости от виновника этой вакханалии разрушений — от того, кто организовал диверсии и мятеж и вызвал сюда чудовищ Хаоса.  


От своего единственного и бесконечно ненадёжного союзника — Зо Сахаала.  


А тот, невзирая на собственные раны и плачевное состояние доспехов, упрямо спускался — и увлекал за собой Миту — всё глубже в ад, которым сделался улей Эквиксус. Где-то там, в оглашаемой воплями, озарённой багровым отсветом пылающих зданий темноте его ждала Корона Нокс. Священное наследие легендарной эпохи, ради которого космодесантник-ренегат и затеял всю эту страшную бойню.  


Впрочем, Мита была далека от того, чтобы осуждать его. У жестокости Сахаала была причина, и была цель — а с теми, кто пал её жертвой, Мита более не хотела иметь ничего общего. Империум сам отторг её. Она ощущала больше родства с Повелителем Ночи, чем с _рабами ложного Императора_.  


Целеустремлённость — одержимость! — сияла внутри тёмной фигуры Сахаала, подобная яркой звезде, и Мита понимала, что только зов Короны Нокс заставляет его идти вперёд, когда по всему следовало бы упасть, сдаться. Дать себе погибнуть.  


Корона была зримым воплощением амбиций и веры Сахаала, которые не позволяли ему соскользнуть в безумие, удерживали его от превращения в такого же зверя, какими стали его бывшие собратья, громящие сейчас Эквиксус.  


Здесь в мыслях Миты естественным образом возник Ацербус, который тоже стремился завладеть древним артефактом. Насколько реальным было то, что она видела? Действительно ли он пустил по следу Сахаала тварей варпа, уверенный, что тот, ведомый безошибочным чутьём, приведёт его прямо к Короне?  


Ответ пришёл даже раньше, чем Мита закончила формулировать вопрос.  


Сперва она ощутила лёгкое колебание пространства, затем — увидела дрожащие тени, протянувшиеся к ней и к Сахаалу от захваченного Ацербусом шпиля, уже невидимого с этого уровня улья, но ясно угадывающегося за темнотой и метелью.  


Сахаал тоже почуял их. Он остановился и закружился на месте, высматривая врага. Мита как свои ощутила его злость и растерянность. Его усталость, сочащуюся в пространство, словно кровь из тысячи ран.  


Здоровой рукой Повелитель Ночи держал её неподвижное тело. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы он решил её оставить, сочтя обузой. Мита надеялась — хотела надеяться — что он уже не сделает этого, раз не бросил до сих пор. Но всё-таки рисковать было нельзя.  


Коротко коснувшись разума Сахаала — _сперва изумление, почти паника, затем узнавание, и проступающее сквозь всё тлеющее горькое безумие_ — Мита сообщила ему, что она здесь, и Повелитель Ночи может продолжать свой путь к Короне.  


Посланных Ацербусом тварей она возьмёт на себя.  


Сахаал исчез во тьме, а Мита развернулась к ползущим теням, укрепляя свой дух перед схваткой.  
Она совсем не чувствовала страха — только лихорадочное возбуждение. За последние несколько часов многие её представления о мире перевернулись с ног на голову, и только одно открытие было хоть сколько-то радостным.  


Мита узнала, что серьёзно недооценивала свою силу.  
Суровые наставники в Схоластиа Псайкана измерили и взвесили её способности, установили чёткую границу того, чего она могла достичь, и заставили в это поверить. Слишком нервная, слишком упорядоченная, слишком настороженная, говорили они. Неспособная достичь должного баланса между расслабленностью и самоконтролем. Вот твой предел, Эшин, — и за ним только безумие и смерть.  


Что ж, Мита уже несколько раз переступала этот предел — и пока оставалась жива.  


И безумной себя совершенно не чувствовала.  


И сейчас ей не терпелось узнать, на что ещё способен её освобождённый от искусственных, ложных ограничений дар.  


Но всё-таки они застали её врасплох. Во мгновение ока неопределённые тени сгустились в чирикающую и свистящую массу кожистых крыльев, бритвенно-острых когтей, шипастых щупалец и пиявочных ртов, и всё это хлынуло на Миту.  


Она закричала и попыталась сжаться в комок, чувствуя, как мерзкие ядовитые твари кромсают её обнажённую душу. Это было всё равно что упасть в ледяную воду, не умея плавать, — и сейчас она либо бесцельно пойдёт ко дну, пожранная варпом, либо — если найдёт в себе силы барахтаться — поймёт, как удержаться на плаву.  


Царство псайкана — мир умозрительных образов, облекающихся плотью буквальности. Раскалив пурпурную боль до слепяще-белой ярости, Мита представила взрыв сверхновой, и лезвия, щупальца и жадные рты разметало волной чистой энергии её гнева. Дальше она представила себе доспехи, и когда чирикающие твари снова ринулись на неё, их когти и зубы только впустую скребли по броне, в которую она облачилась.  


— Меч, — скомандовала Мита, не давая врагу опомниться, и в её руке возник пылающий клинок.  


А потом она подумала о Сахаале, каким видела его в бою — _кружащийся дервиш, бог клинков и полёта_ — и сама заметалась в исступлённом танце, кромсая и калеча нереальную псевдоплоть врагов.  


Восторг, триумф, упоение битвой — что там говорили наставники насчет нервной и настороженной Эшин? — но очень быстро Мита поняла, что так просто хищников варпа не одолеть. Дымная плоть, разрубленная ударами её клинка, мигом срасталась. Или — хуже того — там, где была одна тварь, после удара возникало две. Зубов, когтей и шипов становилось всё больше, и Мите было всё труднее управляться с растущим количеством врагов.  


Нужно было прибегнуть к хитрости. Мита вспомнила уловку, которой воспользовалась в операции по уничтожению Ваагх-Шалказа и его шаманов — жалких три года тому назад и в другой жизни. Она не была уверена, что подобное сработает против мелких демонов — опыта в путях Хаоса Мите отчаянно недоставало — но попробовать стоило.  


Она сосредоточилась, вытаскивая из памяти свежий и бесконечно тошнотворный образ — прикосновение Ацербуса. Она пробыла в руках демона-принца совсем недолго, несколько мгновений, но эта близость опалила её и оставила на душе след скверны. Несмываемую вонь Хаоса — точно такую же, какой разило от роящихся вокруг тварей.  


Инстинкты кричали Мите об опасности, но всё-таки она заставила себя ослабить сопротивление и впустить скверну на несколько миллиметров глубже. Проглотить немного тьмы. Её едва не вывернуло наизнанку от острого ощущения неправильности содеянного — стократ более мучительного, чем чувство отторжения, которое она испытывала, имитируя психический оттиск шамана зеленокожих.  


Твари варпа немедленно оставили её и с беспокойным чириканьем закружили вокруг, пытаясь понять, куда подевалась добыча. Мита догадывалась, что они скоро раскроют её маскировку, и не собиралась давать им опомниться.  


Она атаковала ближайшую тварь, вырвав из неё кусок дымной плоти, и скрылась в шевелящейся массе когтей и щупалец — сгусток чёрной мерзости, неотличимый от других чудовищ. Раненая тварь растерянно крутнулась вокруг своей оси и вцепилась в ближайшую товарку, то ли приняв её за обидчика, то ли просто вымещая боль и злость. Воодушевлённая успехом, Мита заметалась внутри стаи, нападая то на одного варп-хищника, то на другого, и вот уже гончие Ацербуса сосредоточились на уничтожении себе подобных. Большие твари заглатывали мелких целиком, мелкие — рвали крупных на части.  


Варп-хищники пожирали друг друга и сами себя.  


Разум Миты выскользнул из бурлящего котла агонии и злобы и помчался по следу Сахаала. Она не знала, надолго ли эта уловка нейтрализует преследователей, но здесь предпринять уже ничего не могла.  


Во всяком случае, не могла прямо сейчас.  


Она обнаружила Повелителя Ночи у подножия одного из нижних ярусов улья, в глубокой расселине, металлические стенки которой обросли наледью. В руках он держал Корону Нокс, а разум его пылал смесью триумфа, беспокойства и бесконечной усталости.  


Тело Миты лежало на льду у ног Зо Сахаала, и её поразила серость собственной кожи, заострившиеся скулы, запавшие глаза. Она выглядела как труп. Ледяной холод Эквиксуса убивал её вернее, чем кровопотеря и шок от травмы.  


Оторвав взгляд от Короны, Сахаал тоже посмотрел на тело Миты, и она без труда — и с бесконечным ужасом — прочла его эмоцию: сомнение. Повелитель Ночи не знал, нужна ли ему полумёртвая ведьма.  


— Нет! — закричала Мита, кружа вокруг него, словно бестелесный демон. — Ты не можешь! Ты не справишься без меня! Я нужна тебе! Ты не…  


Её вдруг с неудержимой силой потянуло вниз, вниз, в страдание и холод.  


Только что свободная и почти всемогущая, Мита очнулась в своём искалеченном, беспомощном, умирающем теле, и боль, которой ей так долго удавалось избегать, вонзила в неё свои страшные клыки.  
Мита закричала, надрывая горло, и провалилась в темноту.  
  


Зо Сахаал

Возвращение в утробу улья до странности напоминало его первое знакомство с Эквиксусом, когда он пришел сюда в поисках Короны Нокс. Сахаал отыскал трещину в толще металла и камня, а дальше пробирался по тёмным извилистым техническим тоннелям, пока не оказался в месте, которое показалось ему безопасным. Здесь он спрятался, будто зверь в берлоге.  


Загнанный зверь: если тогда Сахаал был охотником, царящим в ночи, то сейчас превратился в беглеца, израненного и преследуемого, спасающего от других охотников собственную жизнь — и величайшую драгоценность. Святыню.  


Корону Нокс.  


Триумф от её обретения выветрился почти мгновенно, сменившись жгучей тревогой и осознанием собственной уязвимости. Эти инстинкты — а вовсе не здравое размышление — погнали его обратно вглубь горы.  


Сахаал осознал себя лежащим на каменной поверхности. Было темно; откуда-то сверху сочился слабый свет. Сверхчеловеческая физиология его тела уже частично залечила раны, полученные в битве с рогатым колдуном эльдаров, а затем — в поединке с Ацербусом, но Сахаал ощущал отголоски невероятного напряжения сил, которое потребовалось, чтобы выдержать эти сражения и последовавшую гонку за Короной. Броня была повреждена не менее серьёзно, чем тело, но системы, впрыскивающие в кровь анестетики и корректирующие вещества, работали, поэтому боли он не чувствовал.  


Физической боли — потому что разум его пылал.  


_Он выбрал меня, Сахаал. В Ночном Призраке победила тёмная сторона. Его видение Легиона заключалось в одном — сеять страх его именем. Он одурачил тебя, маленький праведник Сахаал, отправив в бесполезную погоню за Короной Нокс…_  


Издевательские слова Крига Ацербуса зазвучали в его мозгу, туманя восприятие черной яростью.  


— Ложь! — зарычал Сахаал, не зная, мысленно или вслух спорит со своим врагом. — Он выбрал меня! Я — наследник Ночного Призрака. Легион — мой!  


Борясь с подступающим безумием, он сорвал с головы шлем. Надеть одной рукой Корону оказалось неожиданно сложной задачей, и злость на себя за эту непочтительную неуклюжесть едва не стала последней каплей в переполненной чаше его терпения. Но Сахаал совладал с яростью, и как только холодный металл Короны наконец охватил голову, в сознание поплыл сладкий покой.  


Корона Нокс остудила его гнев — так же, как утоляла страдания его повелителя.  


Когда кровавая пелена спала с глаз, Сахаал осмотрелся и понял, что полуживотное желание спастись привело его на дно остывающей тепловой шахты. Колоссальная колонна теплоносителя тянулась далеко вверх по длинному колодцу, на высоте нескольких сотен метров выпуская в стороны первые ветви боковых труб. Тоннели, в которые они уходили, отсюда казались слишком узкими, чтобы в них мог пролезть человек и тем более космодесантник, но Сахаал отметил их как потенциальные источники опасности.  


Еще он был не один. Неподалеку кучей окровавленного тряпья лежала ведьма. Мита Эшин. Он не помнил ни как принёс её сюда, ни зачем это сделал.  


Ведьма не шевелилась и не отреагировала на его негромкий окрик. Осторожно, оберегая едва затянувшиеся раны на спине и боках, Сахаал подобрался к ней и перевернул лицом вверх. Ведьма дышала — тихо, прерывисто. Обострённый слух Сахаала различал замедленное, неровное сердцебиение. Рана, которой заканчивалось правое плечо ведьмы — зеркальное отражение его искалеченной, бесполезной левой руки — не кровоточила. Плоть казалась обожжённой, и в памяти Сахаала всплыл миг просветления между погоней сквозь снежную бурю и бегством вглубь улья: он сам прижёг эту рану, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.  


Находясь в полусознательном состоянии, во власти нерассуждающих инстинктов, он не только спасался сам, но и спасал ведьму.  


Сахаал нашёл это забавным. Прохлада Короны ласкала его разум, и он задумался, теперь уже сознательно взвешивая «за» и «против».  


Необходимость заботиться о своих смертных воинах разбудила в нём дремлющие остатки человечности, и, несомненно, он испытывал к ведьме благодарность за помощь. Тень симпатии, пожалуй, — в миг невольного единения, когда оба они оказались пленниками эльдарского колдовства внутри его разума, Сахаал был удивлён тем, насколько Мита Эшин похожа на него самого. Но даже отбросив рудиментарные сантименты — что не составило для него труда — Сахаал признал: доводов «за» — больше.  


Ведьме хватило воли сломать ловушку эльдарского колдуна и освободить его из темницы разума. Ведьме хватило воли атаковать Ацербуса, что переменило расклад сил в его с Сахаалом поединке. А еще раньше она оказалась достаточно хитрой и упорной, чтобы выследить и преследовать самого Сахаала, и достаточно сильной, чтобы едва не прикончить его в битве в Стальном Лесу. Тогда он ненавидел её почти как равную.  


Ведьма была противником, с которым приходилось считаться, и сможет стать полезным союзником. Она — агент Инквизиции, а значит, хорошо знает этот новый, незнакомый проспавшему сто столетий Сахаалу Империум. Больше того — обладает в нём властью.  


И она достаточно близко к сердцу приняла его проповедь о лицемерии Императора, чтобы встать на его сторону в сражении за Корону. Если Сахаал сможет обратить её в свою веру, то получит помощника, чья лояльность основана на общности идеалов, а не рабском поклонении, заблуждении… или страхе.  
Сахаал кивнул своим мыслям. Он не станет _питаться страхом_. Он не такой, как Ацербус.  


За пределами знаний, необходимых для компетентного нанесения увечий и проведения пыток, Сахаал плохо разбирался в физиологии и анатомии обычных людей, но, присмотревшись к ведьме, решил, что кровопотеря некритична, и раз она до сих пор не умерла от шока, шанс выжить есть — особенно если ей будет оказана помощь.  


Он раскрыл пластины доспеха — не без труда, поскольку кое-где сочленения брони заклинило от повреждений — и выдернул из себя иглы систем, поставлявших в его кровь обезболивающее и лечебные растворы. На теле ведьмы имелись разъёмы наподобие тех, которые усеивали его собственную плоть. Видимо, современный Империум снабжал подобной аугметикой граждан, имеющих доступ к высокотехнологичной медицине. Сахаал совсем не был уверен, что медикаменты, предназначенные для космодесантника, не убьют обычного человека, но решил рискнуть и подключил ведьму к своей медицинской системе.  


Разгерметизированные доспехи не справлялись с полным обеспечением терморегуляции, и Сахаал впервые ощутил, что в улье очень холодно. В его вновь найденном убежище сохранялось остаточное тепло — центральная колонна не успела остыть за несколько дней, прошедших с момента отказа систем. Вероятно, в шахте царил непереносимый жар, когда она функционировала. Сахаал подтащил ведьму ближе к источнику тепла, сам сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к нагретому металлу, и начал ждать.  


Ведьма упрямо не умирала.  


Теперь только половина медицинской системы работала на восстановление его тела, но сверхчеловеческий организм Сахаала был бы в состоянии лечить себя и вовсе без вспомогательных средств.  


Чувствуя, как восстанавливаются силы, Зо Сахаал погрузил свое сознание в режим неглубокого сна. Каталептический узел позволял ему попеременно отключать разные участки мозга, одновременно отдыхая и продолжая бдительно наблюдать за окружающей средой.  


Сахаал продремал около четырех часов и проснулся от отчетливого ощущения, что рядом враги. Он не слышал и не видел ничего подозрительного, но в голове словно сработал сигнал тревоги. Как будто радар, о котором он ничего прежде не знал, уловил приближение зараженного Хаосом существа и поспешил сообщить об этом Сахаалу.  


Возможно, решил Сахаал, Корона Нокс помогает носителю ещё и таким образом.  


Его бывший брат — но не Ацербус, конечно же, нет — находился в нескольких сотнях метров, отделенный от Сахаала переплетениями тоннелей, и приближался. Вероятно, он тоже обнаружил источник тепла и шёл на него, полагая, что найдет тут спрятавшихся смертных для своего развлечения, — но нельзя было исключать и того, что он охотится за Зо Сахаалом. Миазмы варпа тянулись от пока далекой фигуры, словно щупальца газа, отравляющего реальность.  


Сахаал отключил Миту от своих медицинских систем, отметив, что её дыхание и пульс выровнялись, и закрыл пластины иссеченного доспеха. Попробовал надеть и тут же снял шлем. Внутренний дисплей, на котором высвечивалась информация о работе брони и переменах в окружающем мире, оставался тёмным, мёртвым — видимо, системы связи, обеспечивающие работу авточувств шлема, были повреждены. Сахаал в раздражении отбросил шлем, затем осмотрел левый наплечник, оторвал его и тоже отбросил, жалея, что не может поступить так же с бесполезной левой рукой.  


Он глубоко вздохнул, вернув Корону Нокс на голову. С ней сознание становилось невероятно ясным.  


Снятые части брони Сахаал спрятал за колонной теплоносителя так, что их нельзя было увидеть со стороны единственного входа в шахту. Ведьму же, наоборот, оставил на виду. Нужно было удостовериться, что враг войдет внутрь, а Мита была единственной приманкой, которой Сахаал располагал.  


Он всё равно не позволит своему бывшему брату приблизиться к ней.  


Как только тот — полночно-синий демон, окружённый аурой голода и скверны, мерзкая насмешка над учением Ночного Призрака — вошёл в шахту, Сахаал обрушился на него сверху с выпущенными когтями и безграничной ненавистью в сердце.  


Сбив противника с ног, первым ударом Сахаал сорвал с него шлем, вторым — перерубил позвоночник у основания шеи. Повелитель Ночи дёрнулся и затих. По полу расползалось пятно тёмной, дурно пахнущей крови.  


Сахаал замер над телом с занесёнными когтями, тяжело дыша, не в силах поверить, что всё получилось так быстро. Так… легко.  


Пронзительный, рвущий барабанные перепонки крик омыл его волной боли — и послужил предупреждением, которое спасло Сахаалу жизнь. Он успел увернуться от пикирующей исполинской хищной тени второго воина Ацербуса, и когти, направленные ему в голову, лишь оцарапали уцелевший правый наплечник. «Как же я мог не заметить его?», — мелькнуло в мозгу Сахаала, пока он обменивался ударами с новым противником.  


Насколько ему повезло в первой схватке, настолько же не везло во второй. Он не атаковал, а только оборонялся, принимая навязанный бой, шаг за шагом отступая под яростными ударами оглушительно вопящего раптора. Едва зажившие раны открывались заново. Мышцы горели. Его тело не восстановилось в достаточной степени.  


А затем Сахаала подвёл и сломанный доспех — механизм, обеспечивающий связь между набедренными пластинами брони и левым наголенником, внезапно заклинило, и он упал на одно колено. У лица мелькнули когти. Сахаал отпрянул с единственной лихорадочной мыслью: Корона!  


Лоб обожгло болью, кровь залила глаза, и на миг Сахаалу показалось, что он ослеп.  


Но Корона всё ещё была с ним. Враг не сорвал и не повредил её.  


Активировав прыжковый ранец, Сахаал отчаянно рванулся вверх, толкаясь коленом, и второй бросок когтей врага скользнул по иссеченной нагрудной пластине, едва не развалив её пополам.  
Воин Ацербуса немедленно взмыл в воздух, настигая Сахаала, словно ловчая птица — подбитую дичь, силящуюся улететь. Его усиленный динамиками вокса крик ввинчивался в уши, дезориентируя и причиняя боль. Сахаал приготовился выдержать новую атаку, как вдруг раптор с занесенными когтями замер в воздухе и камнем рухнул на пол шахты.  
Быстрее молнии Сахаал метнулся к нему и с бесконечным наслаждением пронзил горло, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления: противник лежал без сознания.  


Прикончив второго воина Ацербуса, Сахаал дико огляделся, выискивая новых врагов.  


Никого. Тишина, воцарившаяся в шахте после того, как крик раптора смолк, казалась противоестественной.  


Он напряг внимание, вчуиваясь в окружающее. Никого на километры вокруг. Никого значимого.  


Только…  


Сахаал понял, что ведьма пришла в себя и смотрит на него. Её широко распахнутые глаза были красны от полопавшихся сосудов, по бледным губам и подбородку сбегали тонкие струйки крови, текущей из носа. Сахаал вдруг понял, почему его противник так внезапно потерял сознание.  


То же самое ведьма проделала с ним самим во время битвы в Стальном Лесу.  


Сахаал втянул когти и отёр кровь с век и переносицы. Рана на лбу уже затягивалась.  


— Нужно убираться отсюда, — сообщил он Мите, движением подбородка указывая на трупы. — За этими двоими придут еще.  
  


Мита Эшин

  
Она не потеряла сознания, а просто снова покинула своё тело — и оказалась в очень странном месте. Больше всего это походило на океан тьмы. На два океана тьмы: по поверхности одного она плыла, словно жертва кораблекрушения на обломке судна, а второй, опрокинутый, бушующий, нависал над головой вместо неба. В его бурных тёмных волнах, из толщи которых сочился далёкий зеленоватый свет, Мите чудились тысячи мёртвых лиц, искажённых невероятным ужасом и страданием.  


Океан, по которому скользил разум Миты, казался спокойным, маслянисто-тяжёлым. Бездонным и холодным, как расплавленная вечность. Она не знала, откуда приходят эти образы, но была до странности уверена в их правдивости — и в том, что это не сон, не фантазия.  


В Схоластиа Псайкана она слышала о том, что многие из по-настоящему могущественных псайкеров никогда не отдыхают. Когда материальный мозг псайкера погружается в сон, нематериальная часть сознания блуждает — и нередко пересекает границу между реальным миром и варпом, подвергаясь смертельной опасности. «Но тебе, Эшин, это не грозит — с твоими-то силами. Ты разовьёшься максимум до «эпсилона» — при условии, что будешь тренироваться по-настоящему упорно».  


Что ж, если таков варп, то Мите здесь определённо нравилось. Она чувствовала себя прекрасно, и только две вещи причиняли лёгкое неудобство — постоянное, хотя и слабое ощущение тошноты и головокружения и несмолкающий ритмичный шёпот, звучащий где-то на границе слуха. Она не могла разобрать слов, а интонация всё время менялась — то вкрадчиво-ласкающая, то просительная, то угрожающая.  


Время — безвременье — тянулось медленно. Мита качалась на тягучих волнах, против воли вслушивалась в бормотание чёрного океана, и постепенно её сознание затопляли растерянность и беспокойство. Тошнота усиливалась. Первоначальная умиротворённость сменилась ощущением острой, мучительной _неправильности_ … всего.  
Она не знала, сколько это длилось, но уже готова была кричать от ужаса, когда шёпот варпа смолк, оттеснённый грубым напором реальности. Краткое, скомканное золотое мгновение патер донум — а затем материальный мир и чувство собственной воплощённости ворвались в неё, точно ревущий завоеватель-варвар в ворота покорённого города.  


_Император не любит меня, никогда не любил — и будь он проклят._  


Первым, что она почувствовала, были холод, слабость и боль. Первым, что увидела — фигуры в неверном полумраке: коленопреклонённый Сахаал без шлема, в разбитой броне, и чудовище в изукрашенных еретическими символами доспехах, заносящее окровавленные когти над его головой.  


Когти опустились, и Мита едва не закричала от облегчения, потому что Сахаал рванулся вверх, точно птица, и лезвия чудовища лишь задели его броню.  


Сразу после этого Мита атаковала. Разум космодесантника Хаоса защищал рой мелких демонов, но она попросту разметала их, устремляясь прямо к нечестивому сознанию Повелителя Ночи. Слабость, от которой страдало её тело, не распространялась на ментальные силы, и удар, который Мита нанесла с мстительным наслаждением, был ударом титана, сминающим стены крепостей.  


Дальше она с кровожадным удовольствием смотрела, как Сахаал разрывает врагу горло, и чирикающие демоны растворяются клочьями ночного тумана.  


_Он всё-таки не бросил меня. Он меня спас._  


Мита даже не думала, что это так сильно её обрадует.  


Второго убитого хаосита она заметила не раньше, чем Сахаал сказал, что их было двое — слишком уж темно было в месте, где они находились.  


Темно — и холодно.  


Мита была полностью согласна с тем, что оставаться тут не стоило, но решила уточнить:  


— Выбираться отсюда — или с Эквиксуса вообще?  


Сахаал, который что-то делал с доспехом одного из поверженных Повелителей Ночи, помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  


— С Эквиксуса, — сказал он. — Эта планета обречена.  


Мита заподозрила, что он не думал об этом, пока она не спросила. Сахаал казался почти неестественно _стабильным_ , но она чувствовала исходящие от него волны раздражения и растерянности. 

Сиявшая яркой звездой одержимость погасла: тонкий обруч Короны Нокс отчётливо выделялся на бледном лбу Сахаала.  


Возможно, догадалась Мита, он вообще не думал о том, что будет делать, когда получит её. Но всё-таки спросила:  


— Как ты намерен это сделать? И… что дальше?..  


Раздражение Сахаала сделалось почти осязаемым. Он резко подался в её сторону, и Мита мысленно сжалась, ощутив его гнев, _угрозу, опасность_ , но заставила себя сдержать инстинктивную панику. Бояться нельзя. Она уже позволила Каустусу запугать себя, и страх превратил её жизнь в ад, заставил чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Больше этого не случится. Никто не будет держать её в страхе.  


Никто.  


Она сжала уцелевшую руку в кулак, концентрируя силу своего разума, готовясь защищаться — если придётся.  


Гнев Сахаала вдруг схлынул — будто меха, нагнетавшие жар, замерли, и ещё не накалившийся добела металл начал остывать. Он снова принялся копаться в броне мёртвого десантника.  


— Я ещё обдумываю… план, — сказал он хриплым, шелестящим голосом, слишком низким для обычного человека, похожим скорее на рык. Мита вдруг поняла, что впервые разговаривает с Сахаалом лицом к лицу, в обыденной реальности, впервые видит его не сквозь неопределённость фурор арканум, не глазами ментальной проекции… и не в горячке сражения.  


Присмотревшись, она сообразила, что Сахаал пытается снять с трупа доспехи одной рукой. Калека… как и она сама.  


Разве тела Астартес не должны восстанавливаться после повреждений? Может быть, должно пройти больше времени? Или чудовище, на которое она безуспешно охотилась во тьме подулья, на самом деле гораздо уязвимее, чем казалось?.. Последняя мысль как-то не утешала.  


Впрочем, после Ацербуса Сахаал уже даже не выглядел монстром.  


Мите пришло в голову, что стоит предложить ему помощь, но она быстро раздумала. Во всём теле ощущалась свинцовая слабость — а ещё она испытывала омерзение при мысли о том, что придётся прикоснуться к броне мёртвого хаосита. Испещрявшие её символы были отчётливо видны даже в полумраке. Они извивались, меняли очертания, _говорили_ с Митой — и от их вкрадчивой речи начинала раскалываться голова.  


С трудом отведя глаза, она сосредоточилась на разглядывании уходящего высоко вверх колодца — похоже было на тепловую шахту — и размышлениях.  


Сахаал был прав — Эквиксус обречён, и обречён дважды. Даже если кто-то уцелеет после атаки Повелителей Ночи, зачистка Инквизиции довершит начатое Хаосом. Да, конечно, это будет очищение от скверны — но для планеты и её жителей это означает одно — смерть.  


И смерть, вероятнее всего, ждёт Миту, если она — вот только сперва надо выбраться отсюда — попытается связаться с Ордосом. Смерть, предварённая долгой пыткой, калечащей тело и разум. Мита полагала, что сможет выдержать допрос, имеющий целью установить истину, — но в её случае допрашивающие будут стремиться доказать исключительно вину. Дознаватель, переживший двоих Инквизиторов, уже отмечен несмываемым клеймом подозрения. А дознаватель-псайкер, подвергшийся воздействию Хаоса, может оставить всякую надежду.  


Кроме того, Мита была уверена, что сумеет скрыть даже под пыткой некоторые факты — но не свою ненависть. Ненависть к Империуму, в котором ей нет места. Ненависть к Императору, любовь которого оказалась ложью, придуманной, чтобы держать её в подчинении.  


Сахаал раздел мертвеца и с видимым отвращением оттолкнул труп в сторону. Затем провёл здоровой рукой по собственному доспеху. Раздался грохот, от которого у Миты едва не выпрыгнуло сердце: это упал его прыжковый ранец. Сахаал дождался, пока стихнет эхо, напряжённо глядя вверх, а затем потянулся к уцелевшему наплечнику.  


Мита наконец сообразила, что́ он делает.  


— Ты всё равно не будешь похожим на одного из них, — заметила она.  


От сознания Повелителя Ночи опять повеяло гневом — короткая, быстро подавленная вспышка.  


— Это мой Легион, — сказал он ледяным тоном. — И рано или поздно они будут похожи на меня. Или мертвы.  


— Ты собираешься в одиночку выступить против всей этой… армии? — не поверила Мита.  


— Не сейчас. Со временем. Сейчас мне просто нужна целая броня — и тебе придётся помочь мне, — он неловко подёргал правый наплечник правой же рукой. — У меня только одна рука.  


— У меня тоже, — криво усмехнулась Мита, но всё-таки попыталась подняться, опираясь на колонну теплоносителя. В ближайшие часы — дни, годы — ей придётся напрягать все силы, чтобы выжить. Бессмысленно жалеть себя.  


Она сумела встать и даже удержаться на ногах, но вместе с волной головокружения и слабости накатил и приступ паники. Она вскинула голову, рассматривая теряющиеся в полутьме ветви-трубы, расходящиеся от теплоносителя.  


— Ты сказал, что сюда придут ещё Повелители Ночи. Не слишком ли мы медлим?  


— Это — отродье Хаоса, а не Повелители Ночи, — сплюнул Сахаал. — Я не чувствую их присутствия в непосредственной близости от этого места. И в любом случае — в сломанной броне я немного смогу им противопоставить.  


Прихрамывая, он подошёл к Мите и опустился на одно колено. Ей пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда его мертвенно-бледное лицо оказалось вровень с её собственным. 

Затопленные чернотой глаза впились в неё; на лбу мягко пульсировал красный кристалл, вделанный в Корону Нокс.  


Читать по нечеловеческому лицу Сахаала было немногим легче, чем пытаться разгадать настроение Каустуса по зеркальной маске — но эмоции Повелителя Ночи были открыты. Больше того — Сахаал хотел, чтобы Мита почувствовала: он, созданный повелевать и сеять страх, _старается_ договориться с ней. Он проявляет самообладание.  


— Тебе придётся помочь мне, — сказал он терпеливо. — А также оставаться начеку и быть готовой вышибить дух из любого, кто заявится невовремя.  


Мита молча кивнула.  


Следуя инструкциям Сахаала, она на ощупь расстегнула застёжки и сняла — уронила — массивный керамитовый наплечник. Затем взялась за застёжки тяжёлого наруча, в ножнах которого, как она знала, покоились силовые когти. Действовать одной рукой, да еще левой, было неимоверно трудно, и совсем не помогало делу то, что застежки покрывала жирная корка, происхождение которой Мита представляла себе, увы, слишком хорошо.  


Эти доспехи не чистили и не снимали, наверное, годами — и годы эти были заполнены кровопролитием. Мита дышала ртом и не слишком часто, и всё равно её подташнивало от невыносимого зловония — смеси запахов свежей и подтухшей крови, вони гниющей органики и смрада субстанций, о которых она ничего не желала знать. Равно как и о состоянии, в котором находилось тело заключённого в эту броню космодесантника.  


Когда она наконец справилась с застёжками, и наруч упал наземь, Сахаал зашипел от злости. Вероятно, его задела вынужденная непочтительность, проявленная к его оружию.  
Остальные внешние пластины он снял сам, давая Мите передохнуть, но затем настал черёд внутренней системы сервоприводов — очень похожей на искусственную мускулатуру инквизиторского «Игнатуса», который носила ее первая хозяйка, инквизитор Петра Лево, — и ему вновь понадобилась помощь.  


Поддоспешный комбинезон Сахаала был до того изорван, что, казалось, держался на теле исключительно благодаря крови, пропитавшей лохмотья и сделавшей их липкими. Покрывавшие плоть Повелителя Ночи шрамы, которые ужаснули Миту в видениях, в реальности выглядели ещё хуже, к ним прибавились новые, едва затянувшиеся раны; вокруг чёрных нейроразъёмов бледная до прозрачности кожа вспухла и покраснела, кое-где виднелись нагноения.  


Но помочь Сахаалу снять сломанный доспех оказалось и вполовину не так трудно, как помочь ему надеть броню хаосита.  


Мита смотрела, как он морщится от боли и отвращения, присоединяя к разъёмам на груди первые детали нижнего слоя брони, назначения которых она не знала, и понимала, что просто не сможет прикоснуться к сочащимся тьмой пластинам. Окружавшая эти доспехи аура была во много раз хуже, чем вся материальная грязь и кровь на броне Сахаала.  


Она ошибалась.  


Когда потребовалось, Мита смогла пересилить себя, но первое же прикосновение к нечестивому доспеху обожгло её. Сквозь подушечки пальцев словно впрыснули токсин, мгновенно растекшийся по телу. Мита отдёрнула руку, но её уши уже полнились шёпотом потусторонних голосов, перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, смутные образы, изменчивые знаки.  


Кожа начала зудеть, словно по ней — под ней! — расползался рой хищных насекомых, — и зудеть ровно там, где к ней прикасался Ацербус.  


Мита вспомнила о своей «хитрой уловке» в схватке с демонами и задохнулась от ужаса. Как она вообще могла решить, что эту скверну, эту раковую опухоль, разъедающую саму реальность её существования, можно использовать? Яд, смертельный яд!.. Мита зажмурилась, но кружащие знаки и зуд никуда не ушли. Стало только хуже. Она почувствовала, что падает, падает…  


Нечеловечески сильная рука схватила её за здоровое плечо и встряхнула, и Мита немедленно вцепилась в неё, ища опоры.  


— Хаос реален, — низкий голос Повелителя Ночи, полный сдерживаемой боли, доносился откуда-то издалека. — Но Хаос может быть твоим орудием. Он имеет над твоим разумом ровно столько власти, сколько ты дашь ему.  


— Я не могу, — рыдая, прошептала Мита. — Не могу! Не могу дотронуться до этого… этого…  


— Ты — ведьма, — продолжал Сахаал. — Мутант, ходячая аномалия. Ты — порождение варпа, и Хаос — неизбежная часть твоей жизни, часть твоей природы. Рано или поздно за тобой придут демоны, и Император, — это слово он выплюнул, — Император не защитит тебя.  


Мита сглотнула, подавляя приступ тошноты. Она знала, что он прав. Тысячу раз прав. Хищники варпа придут за её душой — это повторяли в Схоластиа Псайкана каждый день. Ей придётся встретиться с ними.  


Ей — одной. Без всякого Императора.  


Но она не могла… просто не могла…  


— Соберись, дитя. Сфокусируйся.  


Мита заставила себя открыть глаза — и сквозь слёзы увидела над собой лицо Сахаала.  


Его бледный безволосый череп охватывала Корона Нокс, и красный камень в её центре смотрел на Миту, точно третий глаз во лбу Повелителя Ночи. Притягивал. Удерживал. Неподвижный маяк, Астрономикон в бушующем варп-шторме.  


Точка фокуса.  


Свет, идущий из глубины камня, омыл и очистил мысли Миты, заставив умолкнуть нечестивый шёпот, уняв зуд, пожирающий плоть.  


Опираясь на руку Сахаала, она поднялась на ноги и немедленно принялась за работу, не позволяя себе задуматься и испугаться заново. Испещрённая писанием Хаоса броня по-прежнему обжигала её пальцы, но теперь Мита удерживала инфекцию на поверхности кожи, не позволяя проникнуть внутрь.  


Она чувствовала страдания, которые заражённые доспехи причиняли Сахаалу, — и наблюдала за тем, как он справляется с ними. Как подчиняет себе нечестивый дух брони.  


Он сопротивляется Хаосу уже десять тысячелетий — значит, сможет и она: так Мита убеждала себя.  


Наконец из всех деталей брони на каменном полу шахты остались только шлем, наплечники, прыжковый ранец и правый наруч из собственной пары Сахаала — эти когти, как он сказал, звались Унгуис Раптус и были священным даром его повелителя, так что менять их на другие он не стал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Мита попыталась поднять наруч — самую лёгкую из деталей, которые Сахаал из-за увечья не смог бы надеть сам при всём желании, — и покачала головой.  


— Я не подниму ничего из этого, — сказала она. — Это невозможно.  


Сахаал ничего не ответил, только с хрустом сжал в кулак здоровую руку, а Миту вдруг осенило.  


…Сперва наруч взлетел слишком высоко, едва не ударив Повелителя Ночи по лицу и заставив отшатнуться. Но затем Мита смогла сфокусироваться и установила деталь точно над вытянутой рукой недоверчиво хмурящегося Сахаала. И успешно удерживала её в неподвижности, пристёгивая к броне одной рукой.  


Когда она закончила, Сахаал выпрямился и сделал несколько взмахов в воздухе с выпущенными когтями. Он казался довольным.  


— Телекинез — не самая сильная моя сторона, — с невозмутимым видом заметила Мита, наблюдая за ним.  


У Повелителя Ночи вырвался сухой смешок — или, может быть, это щёлкнуло какое-то из сочленений брони. Вряд ли он снизошёл бы до понимания шутки.  


— Продолжай, — сказал Сахаал, указывая на наплечники.  
  


Зо Сахаал

Каждое прикосновение чужой брони было мучительным, словно её усыпали изнутри миллионы острых шипов, смазанных ядом, но хотя бы этот комплект не был сломан. Сахаал утешал себя этой мыслью и старался не жалеть о своих брошенных доспехах. Они были уникальным творением высочайшего мастерства и верно служили ему сотни лет, но здесь и сейчас их нельзя было ни починить, ни забрать с собой.  


Он сохранил подарки повелителя — когти и болтер — и этого было более чем достаточно.  


С обоих трупов Сахаал собрал снаряжение — несколько фраг-гранат и два болтерных магазина, хотя болтеров у хаоситов почему-то не было. У одного из убитых обнаружился цепной меч, который попыталась забрать себе ведьма, но оружие оказалось для неё слишком тяжелым.  


Шлем хаосита, выполненный в форме головы демона-стервятника, был пристёгнут к магнитному креплению на бедре: своим чувствам Сахаал пока доверял больше, чем авточувствам чужого шлема. Его голову по-прежнему венчала Корона Нокс, и Сахаалу виделась горькая ирония в том, что он, коронованный наследник Ночного Призрака, пробирается, словно крыса, по тоннелям нижних уровней улья, прячась от тех, над кем должен властвовать.  


Он ощущал присутствие Хаоса, но оно было далёким, смутным. Походило на то, что из всей армии Ацербуса только те двое, которых он убил, заинтересовались этой частью улья.  


Вскоре стало ясно, почему. В тоннелях, казавшихся тихими и покинутыми, плыл сладковатый запах разложения. То и дело попадались трупы — по меньшей мере трёхдневной давности, а на стенах виднелись следы копоти. По всей видимости, эти места ещё до прихода Повелителей Ночи опустошил мятеж, устроенный Зо Сахаалом, и воины Хаоса не нашли здесь ничего интересного для себя.  


Мертвецы не чувствуют ни боли, ни страха.  


Вонь усиливалась. Мита кашляла и закрыла лицо одеждой, и даже Сахаалу запах начал причинять неудобства.  


На перекрёстке нескольких широких тоннелей — потолок здесь раскрывался, уходя вверх длинным колодцем, что немедленно вызвало у Сахаала беспокойство — они обнаружили следы настоящего побоища. Какая-то из банд подулья — Сахаалу её представляли, и он даже узнал специфическое клановое снаряжение, но не мог припомнить названия — столкнулась с мощным патрулём виндикторов. Около трёх десятков более-менее целых убитых лежали вперемешку с гниющими фрагментами тел и размётанными взрывом обломками бронированной машины.  


Ведьма сорвала с лица повязку и согнулась пополам, содрогаясь в сухих рвотных позывах, но затем удивила Сахаала. С искажённым от отвращения лицом она пошла между трупами, потроша сумки виндикторов и осматривая их броню. Сахаал счёл, что не будет ниже его достоинства присоединиться к ней.  


Плодами мародёрства стали медпакеты, рационы и фляги с водой, а также броня, которую Мита сняла с женщины-виндиктора, и оружие — найденные у мятежников цепной меч и странного вида огнемёт, который крепился к носителю так, что можно было управлять им одной рукой. Оружие Сахаал счёл в целом бесполезным, но решил не говорить об этом ведьме. Пусть берёт всё, что придаст ей уверенности.  


Также они нашли инфопланшеты с подробными картами улья, и хотя ценность их тоже казалась сомнительной — половина города наверняка уже лежала в развалинах — сам вид карт навёл Сахаала на некую мысль.  


Он сказал ведьме, что обдумывает план, — но для того, чтобы что-то планировать всерьёз, ему отчаянно не хватало сведений о положении дел в улье и действиях Ацербуса. Однако теперь он придумал, как их собрать.  


С помощью ведьмы.  


Они отошли по тоннелю подальше от места сражения. Ведьма, которую шатало от вернувшейся боли и слабости, раскрыла один из медпакетов и со знанием дела сделала себе несколько инъекций различных препаратов, а также обработала свою рану составом, который Сахаал по запаху определил как антисептик. Затем Сахаал помог ей сменить перевязку и надеть виндикторскую броню.  


Когда препараты подействовали в полную силу, и Мита приобрела относительно здоровый вид, Сахаал объяснил, что́ от неё требуется.  


Ведьма нахмурилась, но кивнула.  


— Это я смогу.  
Дальше началось то, что Зо Сахаал ненавидел больше всего: ожидание.  


Пока разум ведьмы отправился бродить по улью, он сидел возле её неподвижного тела и вслушивался в темноту, заполнявшую тоннели. Бдительность Сахаала не ослабевала ни на секунду, но он позволил части сознания блуждать, и раз за разом мысли его возвращались к Ночному Призраку. Что чувствовал Конрад Кёрз в свои последние дни на Тсагуальсе, оставаясь один среди беспокойного бормотания Вопящей Галереи и провидя будущее своего Легиона? Какие мысли посещали его? Сахаал позволил себе то, чего никогда не дерзал делать раньше, — попытался представить себя на месте повелителя.  


Вспоминая соблазны, которые таили в себе кровопролитие, сладкое забвение резни, упоительность чужой боли, Сахаал с горечью понял, что Ацербус, возможно, не лгал — или, во всяком случае, лгал не вполне.  


Если в душе его повелителя шла такая же борьба, как в его собственной, — только на поле битвы в тысячу раз грандиознее — то может статься и так, что Ночной Призрак поддался… — о, как Сахаал возненавидел себя за эту мысль, едва она пришла ему в голову!.. — поддался _слабости_. Прислушался к шёпоту во тьме. Избрал для своих сыновей это будущее: кровавое, тёмное, бессмысленное.  


_О, сколь низко пали великие…_  


Теперь Сахаал понимал истинный смысл слов Ночного Призрака.  


Но кое в чём — в самом важном! — Ацербус ошибался. Он мерил Конрада Кёрза собственной меркой, судил о нём по собственной развращённой, уступившей соблазнам Хаоса душе. И забывал о том, что Сахаал, Хаосу не поддавшийся, был таким же сыном Ночного Призрака, как и он сам. Только лучшим.  


Конрад Кёрз знал, что падение Легиона неизбежно, часть его души желала этого — возможно. Но другая его часть — выбравшая контроль и справедливость — противилась падению. Потому-то он и отправил Сахаала в изгнание на долгие десять тысячелетий — не для того, чтобы увести со сцены, а чтобы он смог вернуться в самый тёмный час. Праведник Зо Сахаал — так назвал его варвар Криг Ацербус, насмехаясь и едва ли понимая, сколько в насмешке истины.  


Сахаал вернулся, чтобы принести своему Легиону надежду, как Конрад Кёрз принёс надежду погрязшему в беззаконии Нострамо.  


И он будет действовать так же, как и его повелитель, — безжалостно, из темноты.  


Один.  


Ведьма вдруг с шумом втянула в себя воздух и, выгнувшись дугой, конвульсивно замолотила по полу уцелевшей рукой. Через несколько секунд конвульсии прекратились. Мелко дрожа, ведьма села и потянулась за флягой с водой. Сахаал дождался, пока дрожь и начавшееся носовое кровотечение пройдут, и после этого стал задавать вопросы. Много, очень много вопросов.  


Ведьма отвечала на них вдумчиво и детально, демонстрируя интеллект, наблюдательность и понимание стратегических целей, которые стояли перед ними. Меньшего Сахаал и не ждал, но по мере того, как она выдавала нужную информацию, чувствовал растущее раздражение. Ведьма хорошо сделала свою работу — но всё-таки она словно говорила на другом языке, рассказывая об увиденном. 

Замечала другие вещи, другие детали.  


Мита Эшин не могла заменить Сахаалу его собственные глаза.  


— Я могу попробовать показать тебе, — вдруг сказала она, когда расспросы о ситуации в космопортах — важнейших объектах в списке Сахаала — зашли в тупик.  


При других обстоятельствах Сахаал едва ли впустил бы в свой разум псайкера — но сейчас снедавшее его нетерпение было слишком велико.  


…Мысленное путешествие по улью, каким он отпечатался в памяти и воображении бестелесной ведьмы, оказалось увлекательным опытом. Сахаалу даже показалось, что самой Мите это в новинку — но тут он, вероятно, ошибался, потому что азарт с лёгким привкусом испуга в её воспоминаниях перекрывался решительностью и уверенностью в собственных силах.  


Вместе с ведьмой Сахаал просачивался сквозь стены, поднимался по колодцам вентиляционных шахт, проходил через места массовых убийств и полыхающие пожары — и по широкой дуге огибал сеющих смерть и разрушение гигантов, окружённых сонмами роящихся демонов.  


Врата Махариуса, самый верхний космопорт, предназначенный для элиты улья и высоких гостей, можно было сбрасывать со счетов — там безраздельно хозяйничали хаоситы, и Сахаал разделил страх ведьмы и проглотил собственный гнев, когда Мита мельком заметила кровоточащую рану в ткани реальности — массивную фигуру Крига Ацербуса.  


В торговом порту несколькими уровнями ниже шли ожесточённые бои: бойцы Префектус Виндиктайр держали безнадёжно слабнущую оборону против Повелителей Ночи. Время от времени отсюда стартовали круглобрюхие шаттлы — жители улья, которым повезло (как они полагали) добраться до выхода к небу, пытались спастись с планеты. На глазах у Сахаала — то есть у Миты, глазами которой он смотрел — три шаттла поднялись со стартовой площадки порта. Заговорили орудия, расположенные, насколько смог оценить Сахаал, уровнем выше. На боках двух шаттлов распустились чёрно-оранжевые цветы взрывов. Один развалился на куски в воздухе, обрушившись на нижние уровни дождём из пылающих метеоритов. Второй, отчаянно кренясь, пытался набрать высоту, стал целью для нового залпа — и повторил судьбу первого.  


Но Сахаал смотрел не на них.  


Третий шаттл, лишь слегка задетый первым залпом, поднимался всё выше и выше в штормовое небо Эквиксуса. Его даже не пытались сбить — из космопорта стартовал новый транспорт, и орудия сосредоточились на более близкой, более лёгкой цели.  


Возможно, воины Ацербуса просто развлекались, беспечные, опьянённые тем, как легко пал к их ногам мир-улей. А может быть — хотя в этом Сахаал сомневался — они действовали согласно доктрине Ночного Призрака, оставляя в живых и отпуская свидетелей своих зверств, ширя эпидемию страха. Конкретные мотивы были не слишком важны.  


Важно было то, что они не пытались изолировать улей.  


Отсюда можно было сбежать.  


Нижний порт улья, хорошо известный Сахаалу — _оттуда он поднялся к Короне Нокс на стальных крыльях_ — тоже был местом ожесточённого противостояния, но здесь люди сражались с людьми. Отряды виндикторов противостояли разношёрстой банде преступных элементов из подулья, которые пытались прорваться к кораблям. Среди атакующих Сахаал заметил характерную экипировку воинов из различных кланов своей недолговечной империи.  


Отлично. Здесь можно будет добыть корабль — нужно только добраться туда прежде хаоситов, которые, насколько он увидел глазами Миты, пока были заняты резнёй на верхних и средних уровнях.  
Повелитель Ночи окончательно воспрял духом.  


— Довольно, — мысленно обратился он к ведьме, разрывая контакт разумов, и продолжил уже вслух: — Мы должны действовать быстро.  
  


Мита Эшин  


…Они опоздали.  


Почти опоздали.  


За несколько сотен метров от предполагаемой линии боёв за космопорт Зо Сахаал остановился, охваченный предчувствием, и отправил Миту — её сознание — проверить, действительно ли в сражение вмешались _отродья Хаоса_.  


Мите самой больше не приходило в голову называть их Повелителями Ночи. Этот титул в её восприятии и раньше принадлежал в основном Сахаалу — а после всего, что она увидела в своих бестелесных скитаниях по улью, гиганты в чёрно-синих доспехах казались попросту демонами. Преступления Зо Сахаала, бесконечно ужаснувшие её всего несколько дней тому назад, меркли рядом с масштабом и жестокостью бойни, учинённой ими.  


Но то, что предстало её глазам в зоне сражения, было просто невероятно.  


Там действительно были космодесантники Хаоса — по меньшей мере семь машин смерти с личинами чудовищ. Однако Миту поразил не их вид или действия, а то, как реагировали на их присутствие атакующие космопорт банды. Космодесантники неистовствовали, наслаждаясь резнёй в толпе осаждающих и сея панику, а кланстеры подулья в это время с остервенелым фанатизмом бросались на баррикады, возведённые Префектус Виндиктайр, как будто кошмарная жатва в рядах соратников наполнила их отвагой.  


— Аве Император! — орали они. — С нами Его ангелы! Слава Ангелам Смерти!  


Это было безумие.  


Обман, посеянный Сахаалом, который предстал перед невежественными кланами как посланник Императора, дал изобильные всходы, — и что, как не ложь, на которой зиждился весь Империум, позволило этому случиться?..  


Когда она вернулась и рассказала о том, что видела, Повелителю Ночи, тот расхохотался — но это был жуткий, безрадостный смех.  


— Кто сеет ветер — пожинает бурю, — только и сказал он, почти слово в слово повторяя её собственные мысли. — Мы не пойдём напрямик. Тут есть другой путь.  


Мита знала этот путь.  


Несколько дней тому назад — в другой жизни — она, верная служанка Императора, испуганная своими вышедшими из-под контроля силами, выследила Сахаала под взлётными полями космопорта, в узких технических тоннелях, но не смогла ему помешать. К счастью или к сожалению — теперь уже не имело значения.  


Сейчас в тоннелях громоздились трупы кланстеров и убитых в ходе обороны виндикторов. Защитники, которые ещё были живы, открыли беспорядочный огонь по Сахаалу, но выстрелы дробовиков впустую гремели по его доспехам. Мита шла за ним, прикрываясь тяжёлым виндикторским щитом, который едва могла удерживать одной рукой. Корона Нокс покоилась у неё на груди в сумке, из которой Сахаал выкинул половину пайков и медпакетов, чтобы освободить место для своей драгоценной святыни.  


— Ты отвечаешь за неё жизнью, — сказал он, угрожающе наставляя на Миту коготь, а затем визор демонического шлема скрыл его бледное лицо, и в одно мгновение облик Сахаала утратил всякое сходство с человеческим.  


Неуловимо изменилась и его аура. Как только он снял Корону, словно начало сходить на нет действие анестетика, и ментальная боль, сводившая Повелителя Ночи с ума, вернулась.  


«Возможно, только благодаря Короне я и останусь жива, — думала Мита, ступая следом за ним по залитому кровью рокриту. — Пока она у меня, я для него бесценна — даже для безумного».  


Её ноги подкашивались, каждый новый шаг давался с трудом, словно она шла по морскому дну, преодолевая сопротивление водной толщи. Щит и броня тяжелели с каждой минутой. Огнемёт пришлось бросить — Мита не в состоянии была тащить столько веса. Стимуляторов и обезболивающего в её венах было, кажется, больше, чем крови, но всё равно она чувствовала себя слабой, кошмарно слабой.  


_Если бы только можно было бросить и это тело, ведь дух мой настолько сильнее._  


Вскоре выстрелы стихли — виндикторы обратились в бегство, видя бесполезность своих усилий и не выдерживая ужаса, который нёс с собой Повелитель Ночи.  


А потом следом за Сахаалом Мита вышла на взлётную площадку, и вокруг разверзся ад.  


Как она догадывалась, виндикторы обороняли космопорт по инерции, следуя общей линии подавления мятежа. Они либо не знали об атаке Хаоса, что было, откровенно говоря, маловероятно, либо (и это было уже больше похоже на правду!) ими командовал особенно фанатичный и твердолобый лидер, решивший, что скрупулёзное выполнение приказа — лучшее, что можно сделать в непонятной и пугающей ситуации. Только этим Мита могла объяснить, почему Префектус Виндиктайр держали оборону кораблей, не допуская к ним жаждавших спасения людей, и не пытались воспользоваться ими сами.  


Но когда в толпе осаждающих появились космодесантники, всё переменилось. Вид демонических гигантов стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу напряжения, соломинкой, переломившей спину обороны. Виндикторы оставили баррикады и ринулись к шаттлам, за ними на взлётные полосы выплеснулась ревущая толпа, охваченная нерассуждающей паникой и фанатическим экстазом. Люди бежали, топча друг друга, многоголосый вопль, перемежаемый грохотом дробовиков, выдохами лазганов и выпущенными из автоматического оружия очередями, метался под колоссальными сводами космопорта.  


Со стороны внутренних ворот выросли исполинские фигуры космодесантников, и какофонию ужаса и агрессии прорезал новый звук — адский вопль, переходящий в ультразвук.  


Толпа генерировала монолитное психическое поле огромной силы, с которым Мита справилась не без труда, но когда завопили космодесантники, её точно ударили по голове. Уронив щит, она упала на колени, растерянная, отравленная всеобщей паникой.  


Голос Сахаала — искажённый воксом хаоситского шлема, но потрясающе узнаваемый — вернул её к реальности.  


— Тебе придётся держаться, — сказал он. — Мне потребуется свободная рука.  


Мита мотнула головой, отгоняя ужас, настойчиво стучащийся в сознание. _Это их страх. Не мой_. Сахаал поднял её, и Мита вцепилась в омерзительную хаоситскую броню — _надеюсь, они примут его за своего_ — так крепко, как только могла с одной рукой. Сахаал взлетел над побоищем, и желудок Миты подскочил к горлу, дикое головокружение вернулось. Перед глазами метались какие-то пятна, и теперь её охватил свой собственный страх — страх, рождённый запоздалым пониманием: она всего лишь человек и никак не сможет удержаться наравне с Повелителем Ночи.  


Последовав за ним, она умрёт — скорее раньше, чем позже.  


Они приземлились у шаттла, осаждённого виндикторами, которые только-только начали погрузку. Сахаал буквально прорубился через них и успел втолкнуть внутрь залитую чужой кровью, совершенно ошалевшую Миту, прежде чем уцелевшие префекты открыли огонь.  


Ни один заряд дроби, ни один выстрел лазгана не коснулся Миты — Повелитель Ночи закрывал её своим бронированным телом.  


— Доберись до мостика, — пророкотал его вокс. — Заставь пилота закрыть дверь и взлетать.  


— Поняла, — хрипло ответила Мита и, собрав остатки сил, бросилась вперёд.  


_Однажды я умру, но пусть это случится не сегодня_.

Из-за открытой переборки, ведущей на мостик, на неё уставились изумлённые глаза двоих префектов — и дула дробовиков в их руках.  


— Святая Инквизиция! — закричала Мита, не давая опомниться ни себе, ни им. — Я конфискую этот шаттл! — И выпалила: — _Аве Доминус Нокс!_  


Эта фраза стала её точкой фокуса — вместе со словами Мита высвободила яростный психический импульс, разрушивший разумы её противников.  


Она рухнула на пол за миг до того, как начали падать умирающие префекты, невероятным образом _угадав_ , что один из них успеет спустить курок, и выстрел, который мог убить её или ранить, прошёл мимо.  


Человек в кресле пилота был мёртв, из носа, ушей и глазниц у него лилась кровь — удар Миты оказался слишком сильным и прикончил его вместе с префектами.  


Она сбросила труп на пол, забралась в кресло и окинула взглядом приборную панель — да, она знала, как этим управлять. Потянулась к сознанию Сахаала, который полосовал виндикторов у грузовых дверей: _пора!_  


Когда за окровавленной фигурой Повелителя Ночи закрылись двери, Мита обратила своё внимание на ворота космопорта: закрыты.  


Её охватило мучительное и вместе с тем странно успокаивающее чувство дежавю. _«Что ему требуется? — Побег»_. Однажды, когда они ещё были врагами, она уже открыла для Повелителя Ночи ворота другого космопорта — Врата Махариуса — воспользовавшись телекинезом и впервые почувствовав тогда, насколько недооценивала и ограничивала свою настоящую силу.  


Тогда она помогала ему поневоле, спасая свою жизнь, но сейчас побег требовался им обоим, и не было ничего проще для Миты, чем потянуться разумом к воротам и заставить высоченные цельнометаллические створы разъехаться в стороны, впуская под купол космопорта бушующий снаружи снежный буран.  


Мита довольно рассмеялась, упиваясь своей силой. В крови кипел адреналин.  


— Тебе придётся держаться крепче! Мы взлетаем! — воскликнула она, обращаясь к Сахаалу. Тот, кивнул и потянулся к креплениям на стене сразу за мостиком.  


Пальцы Миты заплясали над приборной панелью. Шаттл тряхнуло, и, оторвавшись от рокритового покрытия взлётной площадки, он рванулся в ночь, обгоняя другие взлетающие суда.  


Ауспекс шаттла зарегистрировал выстрелы из орудий и множественные взрывы позади корабля — хаоситы открыли огонь — и на миг Мита задумалась — сможет ли она задержать снаряд в полёте, если потребуется?  


_Вероятно, смогу_. _Да. Я смогу всё._  


Но в этот раз проверить не пришлось — чему она была несказанно рада. Шаттл уже нёсся над заснеженной равниной, оставляя далеко позади улей Эквиксус. Ночь и буря скрывали их с Сахаалом следы.  


Нам ещё предстоит покинуть планету, напомнила себе Мита, но всё равно чувство облегчения было невероятным.  


Бронированные пальцы Повелителя Ночи сомкнулись на спинке соседнего кресла. Космодесантник, тем более в доспехах, едва ли смог бы втиснуться в сиденье, предназначенное для обычного человека, и Сахаал не пытался это сделать. Стянув с головы шлем — казалось, ему было неприятно носить его без крайней необходимости — он вглядывался во тьму за лобовым стеклом, напряжённый и отстранённый, но Мита без труда читала его истинные переживания.  


Он чувствовал то же, что и она.  


Облегчение. Освобождение. _Надежду_.  


И страдание.  


Тлеющее горькое безумие.  


Бережно достав из сумки Корону Нокс, Мита протянула её Сахаалу.  


— Славься, Повелитель Ночи, — сказала она.  


Взгляд непроницаемо-чёрных глаз обратился к ней. Тень улыбки коснулась бледных губ, а затем Сахаал медленно, царственно кивнул, придавая словам Миты вес присяги, и принял Корону из её руки.


End file.
